Vampire Halfa
by TrustyFoxy
Summary: Danny prayed to whoever it was out there, that this was a nightmare. It wasn't. He gave a loud sob and opened his eyes to see Dan Phantom. He laughed. "Oh Danny. You've made me proud. Just look at this massacre." Dark gestured to the barely alive, twitching ghosts. What happened to Danny? What did he become? Read this story as Danny comes to terms with the horror he is.
1. Prologue

Danny had been patrolling the town, when he felt something weird. Danny furrowed his eyebrows and immediately discounted ghosts, after all his breath didn't give him the chills. Confused, he spun a 360. Spotting nothing and shrugging, he dropped into the Amity Park. Still uneasy, he glanced at the beautiful night. The stars glimmered brightly in the sky. He let a smile grace his face as he noted the constellations. He dropped into the park below him, still thinking of the stars.

He didn't see something move slightly in the shadows. He didn't see it duck into a bush. But he did hear it rustle. He whipped his head around, as soon as he heard something. Creeping closer to the bushes, he spread his senses around. _That's not right._ Danny frowned. In the bushes, there was nothing. Usually, there would be some bugs or alive he could sense, but there was absolutely nothing there. And something lunged from the bushes at Danny. Leaping backwards, he fired a ghost ray. The thing dodged smoothly and lunged again. Danny leaped backwards again, only to be stopped by a hard wall. _OMG WTF, _were his thoughts as the wall picked him up with his fingers wrapped around his throat. Danny writhed and punched whatever he could touch. The figure leaned in closer and closer. Danny punched his face. Hissing angrily, something grabbed his hands and put them behind his back. Danny kicked his legs. There was no way in hell he was going down without a fight. Suddenly, the figure squeezed his throat. Gasping, Danny stopped his thrashing, as instinct took over. He closed his eyes as it came closer again. "Look at me," it said. It was such a seductive and evil voice, that Danny had to see. He had to see what was going to kill him. He snapped his eyes open, only to see menacing red eyes and dripping fangs right across his face. He screamed. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted.


	2. The start of something?

Screaming, Danny woke up. His father barged in, yelling "Ghost!" He bounded around the room with the tracker. Gulping air, Danny looked around his room frantically. Seeing the familiarity of his room, his heart started to slow but not by much. Danny felt shaky. He never had a bad nightmare like that one. He ran his hand over his black hair, watching as his mother dragged his father from the room, shouting. "Danny! Breakfast is ready!" With that, she slammed the door closed. Almost afterwards, there was a knock in the door. "Come in." Danny called as he was sifting through the mess in his floor. There was a creak as someone sat on it. "You okay Danny?" His sister, Jazz, inquired. Danny forced a smile into his face. "Yeah. It was just a nightmare." Jazz didn't look convinced but she left him alone anyways.

Danny heaved a huge sigh. For some reason, he felt wary. And there was something he was missing. Something important. Danny furrowed his brows as he headed to the bathroom to wash up. As he looked in the mirror, he saw him with red eyes. He yelled and turned. His heart started to beating hard. He exhaled carefully, and slowly looked over his shoulder. No red eyes. Just him and his troubled blue eyes. Danny gulped and turned to the door, foreboding weighting on his bones. He climbed downstairs and ate his breakfast. The he took his backpack and trudged to school. His pale face must've given him away because Sam asked about his health. He'd shrugged and waved her off and engaged in conversation with Tucker about his new 'baby'. Sam frowned. When Danny was in class, he found himself growing tense, so tense in fact he thought he would burst. Then lunch rolled in. He picked at his food, not really hungry but craving something. He saw Sam and Tucker argue again about the food. He frowned. Petty mortals fight over petty things. He shook his head, shaking the thought from his mind. He was relieved when the bell rung.

Danny had been doodling in his notebook when he'd glanced down and gasped. He'd been doodling the nightmare. "Maximum Ride! Daniel Fenton, would you answer the question already?" Mr. Lancer asked him, irate. "What? Oh. Uh..." Danny stammered, desperately sifting through his mind for the question. He was a saved by the knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads to the door, curious. Lancer opened the door and spoke briefly with whoever was at the door. Danny's instincts told him to run, run. Danny almost bolted out his seat at the urgency of them. He settled for tensing his muscles, slowly stretching them. A loud audible sigh issued from Lancer and he let in the person.

The person was wearing black skinny jeans. He was wearing a leather jacket over a black T-shirt. He had black combat boots and he had a goatee. His silvery hair had been swept up on a low pony tail. "Class. We have a new person with us." Lancer said, grumbling at the fact that he looked like a punk. Danny had stiffened at the familiarity of the new person. His heart gradually started beating hard. Warning bells clanged in his head. "Hello. My name is Darryl. But I prefer Dark." His voice was soothing, yet it had a menacing undertone. Danny relaxed only to stop cramps. "Take the seat behind Daniel." Lancer gestured to him. _You bastard._ Danny swore viciously in his mind. He sat perfectly still as he heard him take his seat. Danny was boiling with rage, yet as he felt Darryl poke him with a pencil, his rage dissipated. Danny slowly gave a sigh, relaxing and glancing up at the clock. He stayed relaxed, even taking some notes and answering Lancers questions. As the bell rang, Danny leaped to his feet and zoomed out of the school so fast, Dash didn't see him.

When he got to his house, after running the entire way, he wasn't even winded. He bounced on his feet, needing to get rid of the energy. No one was home, but Danny did his homework anyways. He groaned. He felt really sleepy. Danny yawned as he crawled into his bed and snuggled in. He was asleep moments later. He never saw the grinning face in the shadows as it approached and kissed him on his forehead. Danny never stirred, not even when his shoes were taken off. And he didn't move when the figure laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Danny and grinned an evil grin as he kissed Danny again. Then Danny shifted, laid his head on the figures chest. He sighed a sigh of pure contentment.


	3. Oh shit

Danny slowly, oh so slowly, burrowed into the warmth. It smelled spicy and smooth. He hummed and then yawned. He smacked his lips and opened his eyes. "Whaaa?" Danny said, not really understanding why there was a guy in his bed. "WHAT THE?!" He yelled. The figure woke up and hugged him. Danny melted instantly. "Shhhh. Go to sleep." The figure crooned into his ear. Danny sunk into darkness. The figure smiled and hugged him tighter, and glanced at the clock. When he saw the time, he carefully unwrapped his arms from Danny and left. It was 10:00 PM.

A figure trained his binoculars at Dannys window and gave the signal. Silently, they crept to the window and shot a tranq at the sleeping figure. Then they slowly lifted him out and into the gleaming white car, with the GIW signa in it.

* * *

Danny shifted and froze. This...wasn't his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. This most definitely wasn't his room. He tried to move, but to his surprise, he was restrained. He strained and tried to phase out of them. A strange red mist puffed out and it hit him. Yelling, he arched his back as unbelievable pain coarsed through his body when it touched the mist.

The door opened and an agent came out smirking. Groaning, Danny could only watch he came closer and closer. "We finally have you now freak." The agent only grinned more at the terror in Danny's eyes. "I just can't wait to use you!" The agent cackled. "Oh and my name is Agent G, remember it well," he called out to the door," Come in! And remember only ten tests a day, and he better be able to move." G said menacingly, to the slightly geeky scientist. He stammered a reply. G left the room and the doctor turned to him with an insane grin on his face. "Now then, where to start?" The doctor asked, picking up tools. Danny gulped hard. This WAS NOT going to be fun...

* * *

Lol. Didnt expect that I'll bet. :)


	4. ALERT! THIS IS SERIOUS!

ALERT! ALERT! Guys! This is really bad! Theres a petition out there to ban fanart, fanfiction, PRETTY EVERYTHING THEY DEEM TO BE PIRACY! Everyone's gotta sign this! WE NEED 37,166 SIGNATURES! Everyone, if this thing passes, we won't be able to draw our favorite charactors. We won't be able to love them in our stories. Pass on the message. Thanks.

petitions whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


	5. Prison Break Out!

The scientists cowered behind the six inch ghost proof window. VG was currently throwing artificial ectoplasm bags at the wall so hard it creaked. They flinched as a bag hit the glass, where their faces would have been. A door squeaked open, and a scientist peered inside and walked in. "Status?" It asked a fellow nerd. The nerd stammered and straightened his glasses. "It seems that Specimen VG is in a particular rage today. Even though there have been outbursts in the past two years, it was never this bad." The nerd then slid his eyes to the VG. The scientist hummed, thinking for a moment. "Have you tried the shock collar yet?" The nerd nodded and replied. "Yes, however it seemed to grow more powerful and angered because of it. So after approximately five shocks that been increased in power and length of time, we stopped. That was when this glass started creaking." The scientist frowned and punched the nerd. The nerd flew back into the wall and slid down. Coldly, the scientist spoke. "You idiots. Did you forget about the treatment? We are supposed to punish bad behavior and reward good behavior. You punished its bad behavior. Now it's confused because that!" The rest of the scientists stared at him, the smell of fear of being bullied again filled the air and the head scientist curled his lip at the smell. "You are idiots." He calmly restated. He strode over to the control panel and started to type, his fingers a blur. With a hiss, three ghosts were shoved into the ectoplasm spattered cell. "Watch and learn." The scientist informed them.

* * *

Pure rage. He felt nothing but the purest of rages. He roared and threw the artificial ectoplasm bags at the one sided window. He ripped open a bag and spattered the walls around him. He had this need, this need to break and kill. Kill the inferior humans! His instincts screamed at him. He punched the walls and shot beams at the window. He flew around and turned when he heard a hiss in the wall. Darting to the hiss, he tried to get past the mechanism that shoved the ghosts into his territory. He was once again, blocked. Growling, he turned to the ghosts. His fangs dropped at the power he could see thrumming through the ghosts. He abruptly sniffed the air. Something wasn't right. It could have been his curiosity or his killing intent. He never knew. He slowly approached the ghosts and attacked them. He sank his fangs into the neck of a ghost and sucked it dry. He threw it away and the others scattered except for one. The one ghost sped towards him and enveloped him in a hug. He spun and bucked his back to get it off. He shot up into the ceiling and turned at the last moment, making the ghost above him get clipped and it fell off. Now VG was pissed. He was majorly pissed.

He flew towards the furry ghost and he slammed into it, making a hole in the floor. He grabbed the muzzle of the ghost and slammed his head into the floor many times. The wolf ghost didn't get up from that impact. VG backed up, eyeing the wolf ghost and deemed it finished. He lunged for it's neck, ignoring the last ghost. That costed him. He was hit in the side by a red blast. He got up and shrieked. Who dared prevent him from his kill!? He threw bolts at the ghost. The ghost nimbly dodged them and taunted him. VG took the bait.

Meanwhile, he never saw the ghost creeping up behind him until it was too late. He was enveloped in a hug again and VG thrashed. The wolf ghost held on, despite the damage he took from the burying punch. VG sank his fangs into the arm and immediately spat out the blood. He bellowed in agony. His mouth was burning! Desperately he bucked harder. He bit him over and over, trying to get him to let go and at the same time, trying to ignore the burning. Using the last of his strength, he flew up into the ceiling and spun circles and even clipped him in the roof again. The ghost still didn't let go.

Trembling with exhaustion, he suddenly went limp. The other ghost came closer to him and VG weakly tried to snap at him, only to get swatted in the head. A long, slender finger pulled up his chin and VG closed his eyes, ready for the killing blow. When he felt the shock collar fall away from his neck, he opened his eyes, confused. He felt something smooth and warm encircle his neck. Panicking, he tried to snap at the ghost and was cuffed harder. He thrashed when he suddenly heard a clinking sound. He looked down and saw tags? There was two tags. One said his name and owner. The other said stated he was a Vampire Ghost and must be returned to owner immediately. Danny was pissed again. But strangely he felt like he was...he couldn't put his finger on it. So he decided he was mad and this guy needed to die for interfering with his kill. He lunged and the ghost was caught off guard. Grinning madly, he cackled and sank his fangs into his neck. Only to choke as something squeezed his neck. Gasping, he clutched at the collar and rolled in the floor. He got up to his knees, before he passed out on the floor. The two ghosts had stayed out his way, but now they got to him and the wolf ghost ripped a hole in the air. The other ghost had VG in a firemans carry. In a whoosh, the portal closed behind them.

* * *

While VG was occupied, THIS was happening with the scientists.

The head scientist grinned as Specimen VG went after the ghosts. He pressed a button that covered the glass. Needless to say, many scientists...vomited at the gruesomeness that VG had shown. He heard screams from the hall and rolled his eyes. Probably just a newbie meeting a monster, ahem, specimen. He frowned at the now chorus of screams and gun shots. He opened his coat and pulled out a EctoGun. He strode to the door, confident in his ability to solve whatever was going on. He opened the door. Then promptly closed it and put his back to it, stifling the flames that were heading his way. He felt the door heat up and backed away slowly. The door was kicked down with a resounding SLAM! He and the other scientists slowly peed themselves at the sight of a blue dragon inhaling green flames. "GRR! You will all pay for kidnapping Sir Phantom!" The dragon shouted and blew flames on them, making them faint. A familiar girl patted the dragons side. She was wearing all black and had a ponytail with a purple hair tie. "Great job Dora! Thanks!" The dragon rumbled and spoke, "Anything for the people that saved my kingdom and me." The girl only grinned as she climbed on the dragons back. They flew out of a hole they had made in the roof.

* * *

Gasp! This was lile a thousand words ...thats the most ive ever done for a chapter or in the story... lol. Anyways, review! Im outta here. ~~ Trusty


	6. Two years Tale

Danny groaned. He moved slightly but froze when he heard a clink. Fully awake, he peered down and saw that he was chained. It was a glowing green, sort of silvery cuff that wrapped around his arms and legs. He pulled it slightly, testing the strength. When it didn't even groan, he dropped it. Next, he looked around the room. Huh. It was like the other cell he'd been in. All white. Agh! Something was squeezing his stomach! He hugged himself, knowing it wasn't going to go away unless he had food. Thanks to the scientists testing, he discovered that he could last without food for a while, but since he hadn't eaten for three days... Sighing, he settled himself more comfortable against the hard, white wall. He drew his arms around his knees and hugged them tightly. He began to think. The one thing scientists had been flummoxed by was his intelligence. He kept breaking out of the cells, like an octopus, until finally the scientists had figured out how to contain him. It was put a 2 foot thick lining of blood blossoms in the ground, walls, and roof. But this cell...He grinned. He could do this. He began to furiously crunch figures and futures in his head. Then he closed his eyes. His head dipped to his chest. His secret grin was hidden by his knees.

* * *

"Sam. Just looking at him isn't going to make him better." Tucker informed Sam once again. Sighing, she reluctantly dragged her eyes away from the boy she loved. "When's he getting here?" Sam asked Tucker, who rolled his eyes at her. "He's right here." A sinister and deliciously sweet voice said. Tucker and Sam turned to the figure in the shadows. The figure stepped out and he was revealed. A tall man towered over them. He was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. He had on a t- shirt that had white flames on it. He grinned at them, his raven hair falling over his left eye. "Dark. Can you fix him?" Sam anxiously inquired. A dark chuckle answered her and she shivered, goosebumps running along her arm. "No. I can't fix him. No one can. All I can do is make sure that he can control the Vampire in him." Dark said indifferently. "Fine," Sam said, gritting her teeth," Can you help him or not?" Dan smiled. "That's better. First, we need to wait for him to go truly hungry. Until then, you're stuck with me." He said, grinning broadly. Sam puffed out air. This was going to be the longest wait ever. Tucker rolled his eyes and left room. He figured that he could at least reconfigure Amity Security to it's maximum efficiency. He grinned. He always did like challenges. With that thought, Tucker whipped out his PDA and his fingers danced on it.

"Sooo," Dark drawled. "What?" Sam said irritatingly. "Care to share what you were doing before you got Clockwork?" Dark arched a brow. Sam huffed a breath and shrugged. "Okay. Where to start?" Sam mused to herself, searching through her mind. Dark hinted by saying something. "How about when he was acting strange?" Dark pulled out a chair and got comfy. Sam settled on too, after all it was going to be a two years tale in one sitting.

* * *

"It started when Danny had a nightmare. Jazz told us it was a particularly nasty one because he'd never been so pale or shaky. She kept asking what happened, but he'd shrugged it off. When he came to school, he seemed weird. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I kept bugging him all throughout the day. Tucker and I asked him what was wrong but he'd shrugged it off and just...kinda avoided us. Since I was worried, I kept a close eye on him. He seemed really tense. I mean, he was usually tense but not this tense. But when that new kid came in, it just...flowed out of him like water. It was like he gave up." Sam said, tapping her chin.

A movement caught her eye in the cell and she turned to look in it, only to jump backwards as Danny suddenly showed up in the window. Danny peered into the room and sniffed. His breath misted the glass. When he jumped up, his collar jingled and Danny looked down at it. Sam winced inwardly. Apparently, Dark said it was necessary, but Sam didn't like it. Even though she was goth, she didn't the idea of collars because they meant that you belonged to somebody. Danny suddenly snarled and pulled at the collar. Something must've happened and he started panicking, pulling at the collar. When he pulled his neck up, he tried to get his fingers under the collar, but it was stuck to his skin like glue. He collapsed.

Sam couldn't help but lunge at the door and wrench it open. She dashed to Dannys prone form, not noticing Dark trail behind her. She gathered him in her arms, noticing his, oh so pale, skin. With a jerk, Danny tore out of her grasp and sprinted for the door. Dark simply grabbed Danny by the collar as he breezed by him. With a whine, he tried to run but the collar around his neck didn't budge and neither did Dark. He snarled and doubled back to tear off the arm. Dark swung him around and headlocked him. Growling, he tried to pull his head out and got a noggie in response. With a huff, he growled and then relaxed. Dark didn't expect it and his grip slacked. Danny bit him, and spat out the blood in his face. "You little shit." Dark grabbed his arm but it went intangiable. Chuckling, Danny went to the exit, ignoring Sam.

That was a mistake. She whipped out a grey remote and pressed a big, red button on it. The lights went out, and red ones turned on. The doors and windows slammed shut and were covered up in ghost proof steel panels. A dim red light went on in the center of the room lit up, showing Danny climbing the ceiling. He was silent and ruthlessly searched every corner for a way to escape. "You are an idiot." Sam startled at Darks words. "You shut us in for God knows how long in with him." Sam closed her eyes and cursed her stupidity under her breath. They both watched Danny as he continually searched for a way out. After covering the whole ceiling five times, Dark finally spoke out. "Hey! Can you stop that? There is no way out." Dark told him, irriated at Danny. Danny stood up in the ceiling. "Shut up. You put us in this situation." Sam jumped at the sudden verocity of Dannys words. "Danny? Is that you?" "No you stupid human." Danny ignored her and sat on the floor, having jumped from the ceiling. Then he disintegrated. Sam gaped at the goop in the floor. WTF was in Darks and Sams minds as they looked at the goop.

Danny pulled his face from his knees, his eyes glowing acid green in the dark. He huffed and rolled his eyes at Sams stupidity. His brain had grinded to a full stop as he digested Dark's words. Sam startled and looked at the corner where he was, this whole time. Danny put his chin on his knees and stared at Sam, making her uncomfortable. Dark merely rolled his eyes and went to another corner on the opposite side of the room. "Okay. Since you got us stuck in here, tell me about the two years." Dark finally spoke when he sat at the corner, his back against the wall. Sam stared at Danny and spoke. Danny stiffened a little and growled at her, daring her to look away. She didn't look away.

"After the school day, he was gone. Jazz knocked on his door and finally got Jack to knock it down. They'd found signs of forced entry from the window. They called the cops and said we had to wait 24 hours to actually make it a kidnapping. Jazz, Tucker and I skipped school, going through the whole time. There was a lot of ghost attacks but the ghosts were as surprised as us at the news about Danny being kidnapped. They got Cujo and we tried to make him track Danny but for some reason, he just sat on the spot and whimpered. The ghosts suddenly up and left. After that, we put up posters, ads, everything that had Dannys picture to find him. After a few months, we decided to talk to Vlad. When we go to his mansion, Vlad was furious. It seemed that he'd been looking this entire time for Danny. To be sure Vlad didn't have him, we looked everywhere, even his secret lab. Skulker showed up and told us that everyone in the ghost zone was looking for Danny and Cujo found him. Vlad demanded that Skulker take us to the place and we were so shocked when we got there. It had been the GIW headquarters. I'd never seen Vlad so furious. He had been about to attack the GIW, but I was able to convince him that we had to plan. We trained so hard to improve, to get stronger for Danny. The ghosts didn't stop showing up, so it was great practice for us. So we trained and planned everything to the last guard for almost two years-"

Dark stopped her. "How did I get into this anyways?" Sam shot him an annoyed look. 'WE didn't. However, we found out that Danny's parents had actually kidnapped a ghost and killed it. To our dismay, we found that it was the Vampire ghost that infected Danny. That ghost was the new kid at our school And we found in a ghost dictionary about Vampire ghosts." Sam took a shuddering breath. "Clockwork saw his future and I guess it wasn't good, and since you are a Vampire ghost yourself, he decided to get you to help Danny. We found out that, in a few short days, he would die without his maker. But that's the thing. He survived two years without his maker. He must've been suffering and so stubborn." Sam sniffled, at the thought of the pain that Danny must have gone through. "And, now here we are." She finished. Danny stared at her, knowledge burning in his eyes. He made an odd noise in his throat and put his head down in his knees. _What is this wetness in my face? Is this tears? _Danny curled into himself more tightly, and silently cried as the odd emotion swept through his mind. He felt like he was mourning but he didn't know why.

* * *

_Hey...save the stuff you're going to throw...cause I have absolutely no excuse for this being srsly late. xD sorry. I'll try and update in like less than a month... _


End file.
